Lost Jedi Daughter
by Beautiful Geek
Summary: The story of Jesalyn Skywalker. Her journey to becoming a Jedi and finding her birth father Luke.


_ Lost Jedi Daughter  
By Jae Lee Atkinson_

The modified clone tank sits in the dark silent vague image of someone is hid by the condensation of moisture onthe transparisteel viewing window. The long durasteel housing is lined with sensors and gauges. They flicker and pulse with the readings of the life inside. From across the room the sole entrance opens. Two male individuals enter. One a tall Kaminoan is speaking to the human, his big blue eyes gleaming as he speaks. His Name is Ja Val. Like most of his people, he is a scientist. His field of expertise is genetic engineering. As he glides his long lanky fame across the room, which is a trait of his race, he spies the readings on the clone tank. A smile comes across his white face as he types in a few commands into the computer on the tank.

"I'm quite impressed with the genetic samples you gave us, Sir, considering how old the one was. It was still very viable and had a strong genetic chain in which to mingle with the second one you gave me which was very potent itself." He bows to the cloaked human. "I'm so glad you saw the future of genetic engineering."

The cloaked human draws back his cowl to reveal his fine chiseled features. His head crowned with bright blonde hair; cut in a regal style. It is his eyes, however, that stand out from the rest of  
his rugged good-looking features. They are an intense blue, so blue that they seem to radiate the intense cold of his evilly corrupt heart. His tall frame is adorned in Militaristic uniform but not of  
any planet that Ja Val knows of.

"Since the death of my dear wife, I have tried to live my life through charitable deeds that would have made her proud of me." He says looking at the scientist with meek eyes, even though he is  
lying. " Your theories caught my interest, mainly because Genetics was my wife's field of expertise. If you're successful then I will have a child that will be a tribute to both our families." He adds.

" How so?" questions Ja Val confusingly.

" The samples I gave you were from her family ancestry. As to avoid the rare disease she died of and my own." He states proudly. Again he is lying.

Ja Val bows his head to honor this man's proclamation of the gift. He has bestowed on him. " I am so honored, Master Vos. " He replies.

A slight smile forms on the cloaked man's face, as he walks over to the clone tank, in amusement. For he is not the Master Quinlan Vos. Vos died in the closing battles of the Clone Wars more than twenty-three years ago. He in fact is Emperor Papaltine. A younger clone of himself. That was infused by the Dark side of the Force to contain his spirit. He barely survived the surprise attack at the hands of Lord Vader on the Death Star.  
His Personal Guard recovered his battered body and escaped to a secret location on the planet Telos. Where he had secluded a Kaminoan clone scientist, for the soul purpose of creating a number of Papaltine clones.

" You mentioned something about an anomaly in the process. Is it a cause for concern?" he asks breaking from his recollection, as his wipes moisture from the viewing window to look in.

" No, My benefactor, the anomaly is nothing more than a rare eye color among humans." Ja Val says as he peruses through the data readout from the tank. " The subject has violet eyes." He adds.

"Interesting . . . " Papaltine says. " May I ask how well your enhanced sensory depravation technique works?'

" Oh yes! It works very well. With all the senses nullified; the subject's mind is open to the point that each training simulation that you supplied seems real." Ja Val explains. " The subject also  
has displayed an aptitude to create its own simulations when one of yours is not running." He proudly adds.

Papaltine raises an eyebrow in a quizzical curiosity. "Really? What kinds of simulations?" he asks.

"Mostly combat oriented . . . " Ja Val trails off as he taps on a datapad " . . . and then almost always swordplay variations." Ja Val smiles as he adds "I believe the subject is ready for your enhanced training simulations. "

" You've read my mind, my friend." Papaltine smiles while producing a small pyramid-shaped device. It is a Jedi holocron. "Start with this one; more will arrive shortly."

" As you wish, Master Vos." Says Ja Val as he takes the device and places it in a small triangular indentation on the clone tank. The holocron glows at the activation of a button.

Papaltine smiles, his eyes flashing with wicked glee. This will be a sweet revenge he thinks to himself. With the genetically engineered child of his most powerful apprentice, Darth Vader and the  
ancient Sith Master Darth Traya, he will destroy Luke Skywalker and his fledgling Jedi Academy. He will destroy the Jedi master and all whom he loves with someone with his own blood. Papaltine turns to Ja  
Val and asks "How long will it take you to run the subject through thirty simulations . . . back to back?"

Ja Val answers "Three days . . . "

_ One year later_

Luke Skywalker paces the floor the floor without knowing it. He runs his hand through his tightly shorn, slightly greying, blond hair as he meditates on the events of the last several weeks. The Galaxy  
seems to be at rest even though the New Republic still is in the grips of war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Even the Jedi Academy is calmly coming together; the threat of it being torn apart by a division of  
Ideologies is longer a threat. It happened after the hard won battle at Dathomir. Luke's rivalry with Kyp Durron, his former apprentice, ceased after some personal revelation that the latter Jedi still  
hasn't made known. With the influx of refugees from disparaged worlds came new force sensitive candidates for the Academy. With the recent loss of several Jedi from battles with the Vong. This is a sorely needed boon. The one thing that is most concerning to the Jedi Master is the message he received from the security commander from the planet Telos.

: Master Skywalker. Found what is evidenced to be a Jedi Enclave  
in the northern polar region. There are signs of recent activity.  
Please send a Jedi to investigate; as I have limited personnel to  
do so. Thank you.

Colonel Velmar Grenn :

Telos, as a whole, has always been a beleaguered planet. After the last Jedi Civil War led by Revan and Malak. The planet was rendered almost lifeless. Only through the efforts of the Republic it  
was reborn. For one reason or another it has always been at the center of one conflict or another. So to find a secluded Jedi enclave is surprising. Only to the fact that it was never known about by the Jedi.

Luke's wizened blue eyes focus nothing as if to invite a Force vision. His thoughts are captivated by the thought of having sent his wife, Mara, and his niece, Jaina, to investigate the matter. The thought of going with Mara had crossed his mind, but, he was needed here on Corusant to overlook the assessment of the new Jedi trainees. Three of which have displayed some mastery of higher level Force  
powers, which is promising, for it seems the Galaxy is slowly generating Force sensitives of a higher level. His thoughts again come back to his wife. Luke hopes to have her in his arms again soon.  
___**Take care. My love. Come back safe.**___

He projects his thoughts out to the starry sky. He smiles as he turns to go supervise the training regiment of the new recruits. He feels his heart warm as if she just touched him lovingly to reassure  
him that she will.

"Again!" commands Kyp Durron. The Jedi Knight is putting the three new Jedi recruits, who have already shown amazing potential, through their paces. He studies the small group through his piercing grey eyes. Standing strait at his full 6'2" height he keeps his taunt muscular frame at ease in a semi-militaristic stance. His light brown hair is partially hidden by the black service cap he wearing. He is  
impressed with the three recruits, one male and two females, who he has holding themselves up on one hand with the Force while levitating and stacking small flat stones.

Zaire Lecturine, a green skinned Twi'lek male, seems to be struggling a little to keep his 5' 11" medium built body up on one hand. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The twin tentacle-like  
appendages on his head dangling down. He has stacked six stones and is slowly raising a seventh.

Anakia, the raven-haired woman with no last name, has stacked ten stones with ease and has her long 5'10" well-muscled body perfectly erect with no signs of any duress show on her softly  
featured face or in her intense violet eyes.

Jesalyn Zenn, a native of Dantooine, whose equally long lithe body is as erect as Anakia's. Her perfectly toned shape is as lovely as her deep blue eyes, which, are fully focused and determined. While  
she sweeps her blonde longer than shoulder length hair behind her ear; she stacks her eleventh stone.

"Concentration is the key to mastering the Force. " Kyp says loudly trying to startle the recruits. "Concentration is control. Control is Mastery.' he explains. " Mastery leads to greater power." he adds.

"Master Durron?" Jesalyn asks.

"Yes Initiate Zenn." he replies.

" Seeking mastery for the sake more power would be the path of the Dark side of the Force; wouldn't it?" Questions Jesalyn.

" That is a very good question." Kyp says with a smile. He is impressed with the Initiates probing question. "You are correct, but, only if that is the only reason for seeking mastery. If you master  
your thoughts, desires, and emotions more power is the natural reward."

" I thought we had only a set access to the Force? That all we could do is use is what we have and nothing else." Says Zaire with a wavering voice.

" You're a dazed Mynock." Anakia says harshly. " Learning control and mastery of what you have is gaining more power." She adds as she stacks her fourteenth stone.

" That is true to a certain degree. I, however, have seen Master Skywalker summon and use more of the force than five Jedi combined." Kyp says with a certain awe in his voice. " You must remember the  
Force surrounds us, penetrates us, and is the tie that binds us together."

Suddenly with a loud thump, Zaire falls over, scattering his stacked eight stones on the floor. "Sorry Master Durron." He says apologetically.

"There is no need to be sorry. You now know your limitations, so you now can work to surpass them" Kyp says reassuringly. " Now pick up your area while we wait and see who falls next." He adds.

" That will be you, Blondie." Anakia says proudly with a wicked grin.

" Don't count on it" Jesalyn says with a mischievous smile, as she concentrates lifting four stones a once to stack.

Zaire chuckles. " I think we have a couple of competitors, Master Durron"

" So it seems" Kyp starts to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aunt Mara!! Come take a look at this." Jaina Solo beckons her aunt Mara Jade Skywalker.

" What is it, Jaina?" She glances over to her niece. Jaina is tall and slender both with long dark brown hair that is pulled back into a simple ponytail. She is examining something intensely with her  
warm brown eyes. All these traits she takes from her parents Han and Leia Solo. Jaina is a beautiful young woman of seventeen. It's very hard to believe that she is a seasoned veteran pilot of the Rogue squadron and a accomplished Jedi knight.

"It looks like a holocron." She says as she examines the pyramid- shaped device.

"Emperor's black bones! It is a holocron . . . a Sith Holocron." Mara says as her emerald green eyes flare with loathing. She sweeps some of her flame colored hair behind her right ear to examine it better.

"There are a few more over there." Jaina points over to the far back end of the circular room. " a couple of them look like Jedi holocrons." She says as she walks over to them.

Mara shakes her head slightly as she states out loud. "This definitely is not a Jedi academy. Not with this many Sith artifacts scattered around." She scans the room in a attempt to somehow see through time. Wondering what actually went on in this place.

"Maybe we should go back through to that control room and check the databases for clues to what this place is." Jaina suggests .

" That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you do that? You are far better with computers than I am any ways. I want to look around here some more.' Mara smiles at her niece.

"Only if I can fly the Jade Shadow back to Corusant." Jaina smiles back at her aunt mischievously.

" Oh! Your learning blackmail are you?" Mara asks with a chuckle.

" Learning from the Best." Jaina giggles. Having witnessed Mara blackmail her Uncle Luke numerous times to let her do something even when he thought she shouldn't.

Mara let out a sigh and rolls her green eyes as she says. " Yes, I guess you are." She looks back at the young woman mockingly pleading with a wicked grin. " OH! Alright! If you must."

" Oh! Yes! I must!" Jaina gleefully says as she hugs her aunt, before ,bouncing for joy down the bridge that connected this room to an audience chamber that resembled a Jedi council room.

Mara admires Jaina's ability to maintain a positive outlook. She's so unlike her brooding twin brother Jacen. Even in this time of uneasiness that permeates the galaxy; Jaina remains upbeat. Content  
to let her abilities as a Jedi come naturally through diligence in her training and growth as a sentient being through interaction with others. She surely becoming a great Jedi Knight. Mara thinks to herself.

Mara has never been more pleased with her life than she has been since she married Luke Skywalker. Through him she has gained a loving, caring family. Willing to defend her with their lives. Han  
and Leia Solo and their children Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin have accepted her with open arms and warm hearts. Though it has been hard for her to reciprocate at times. Mara has learned to love them the  
same way. Her life before Luke was a hard and harsh existence. Being the part of the Emperor's Hand meant keeping things like love, caring, and empathy out of her life. Now those same qualities inhabit  
her soul in such great quantities; it seems strange to have ever lived without them in her life.

Mara pushes these happy thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand. She surveys the room with her eyes. Using Jedi techniques that help her see the room in various ways normal eyes cannot see. Mara  
notices a cool spot on the wall. As she walks slowly toward the cool spot she undoes her lightsaber from her belt. At the wall she surveys the wall closer; there is a hidden door. With a gentle nudge of the  
force she slides the door open. The room is dark and cold. With the familiar snap hiss sound she ignites her lightsaber; it's blue energy blade providing light to see by. What she finds shocks even her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Today you will construct your lightsabers." Luke says to the room of ten Jedi Initiates. " the lightsaber is the definitive weapon of the Jedi. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. It is a more civilized weapon. A weapon that commands respect from the wielder as from the opponent." he looks into the eyes of every initiate as he continues. "Your saber hilt should reflect your character, your background, and the very essence of who you are. Some will be simple designs. Others will be complex even ornate, but all should beone very important thing . . . " he pauses seriously engaging everyone eyes then he chuckles and says ". . . functional." The students all laugh.

"You have emitters, focusing lens, and power cells of different types each with their strengths and weakness. You also have the choice of single hilt or saberstaff. But the most important part of  
the lightsaber is the sabercrystal. " Luke instructs. " In the past Jedi were required to go to the crystal cave on Dantooine to search out their crystal through the Force. While we have no crystal cave  
here. We do have the crystal room .Each of you will go to and meditate to search out your first crystal. When you do you will construct your light saber and present it to me for final inspection." He smiles at the group of eager students. He paces back and forth until he stops in front of Jesalyn Zenn. " Initiate Zenn you are the first student to go. Take your time. Let the Force flow through you and guide you."

" Thank you Master Skywalker, I will." Jesalyn says with a slight humble smile.

"Your welcome." he replies showing her the way out.

Zaire leans over to Anakia and whispers. "She'll probably come back with a blue one. The probability of it is two to one."

Anakia looks at Zaire annoyingly. " You'll come back with a blue one. She'll come back with something . . . surprising."

_ Jesalyn walks with Master Skywalker across the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The room is filled with the tranquil sound of rushing water. The sound reminds her of the rivers that run through the Matale plains on her native planet of Dantooine._

"This is My favorite place in the whole temple." Master Skywalker says to her. "I come here to meditate a lot." he added.

" I can see why. It's beautiful and peaceful here." Jesalyn replies with a smile. " It reminds me  
a lot of home." she continued. " You can just feel the peace resonate throughout the whole room." she adds.

" I went over your file last night. It was interesting to say the least. You spent most of your life on Dantooine with your adoptive parents, The Zenns, who where Archeologists assigned to the Jedi Temple there." Luke says " That must have been dull." He commented.

" Not really. I learned a lot about the Jedi there. I know things most of the Jedi here don't know of the old ways. Plus I met Master Korr there. She sensed my connection to the Force. " Jesalyn explains.

" Yes, Jaden spoke very highly of you. She was very discouraged that your parents didn't want you to become a Jedi Knight. Though the Force seems to have seen to it that you are here now."Luke smiles at Jesalyn.

" The Force had nothing to do with it. It was those damnable mercenaries thinking my parents had some priceless Jedi artifacts that they could take and sell to finance their next slaughter." Jesalyn says as she cradles herself in her arms. Her voice trembling with a mix of sadness and anger. She shakes herself and looks at Master Skywalker. " I'm sorry , Master Skywalker , It'sstill hard for me to believe their gone."

" I understand. I felt much the same way when I lost my aunt and uncle on Tatooine. I felt like I failed them. If it wasn't for Ben I probably would have sunken into despair and done something foolish." Luke shares. " We can't change the past. We can only focus on the here and now with hope for the future." he adds with a smile.

" Thank you Master Skywalker for everything you have done for me. I didn't know if coming to Corusant and undertaking the training was the right decision. Now I can't think of anything that felt more right in my life." Jesalyn says returning his smile.

" Your welcome, Initiate Zenn." Luke replied . " You have been a real blessing from the Force. We don't get many with your level of connection to the Force." He added with a smile. " May I ask you a personal question about your past?" He asks softly.

" Yes of course, Master Skywalker." Jes says looking at the elder Jedi.

" Do you know who your birth parents are? Are the still alive?" He asks tentatively not knowing how she will react to the question.

Jes smirks at the Grand Master and chuckles her reply. " That, Master Skywalker, is twoquestions." They laugh heartily.

" Your right. I was just wondering if your were descended from any family that had produced any Jedi of recognition. I just wanted to know out of curiosity." Luke tells the young Initiate.

" I have no clue to who my birth parents are. All I know is my birth mother gave birth to me on a transport from Tatooine and that since she was on a Dantooinian ship I became a citizen of  
Dantooine at birth. The records of who she was were lost ages ago after. I tried to find out who  
she was in my early teens but to no avail." Jesalyn tells her Master.

"Tatooine?"Luke questions." I was raised there as I said before. I still have contacts there. If you would like maybe after you finish up here today you can give me some dates and I could check for you. " He offers with a smile.

" I would appreciate that Master Skywalker." she smiles.

"Well, we are here." Luke says as they stop in front of a set of beautifully ornate doors.

The frames of the doors are made of polished durasteel with pearlescent semi-transparent windows. The doors are set into what seems to be a large grassy hill in the middle of a beautifully manicured garden of various flowers and plants from around the galaxies. The bright colors seem to glow radiantly with each other with an natural but almost ethereal quality.

" Now, Initiate Zenn, behind those doors is the Crystal Room. It is full of raw uncut crystals that we use for our lightsabers. Your are to go in and meditate reaching out in the Force to find your first crystal. Take as much time as you need. I hope you find something special." Luke states.

" Yes, Master Skywalker." Jes replies as she winks at Luke then turns as walks towards the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Have you seen any of the new students , Jacen?" asks Anakin Solo with excitment.

" Yes, Anakin, some are the usual cadidates who hope to find adventure and what not, but there a few who show promise. Especially the dark haired one named Anakia . She was a bodyguard to a senator from Corellia." Jacen mused.

"Anakia? Alright a girl with a name that sounds like mine! " Anakin exclaims. The youngesson of Han and Leia Solo jumps ecstatically up in the air.

Jacen Solo looks at his brother with a smile. He hasn't seen his younger brother show so much since way before the death of Chewbacca. Life had been rough for the youngest Solo having witnessed the event and then the subsequent horrors inflicted by the Yushaan Vong. It was nice to see his brother acting like his old self.

" Yes, Anakin, I think that is very interesting. Maybe we can get a chance to meet her." he says to Anakin.

"Really? When?" brushing aside his brown hair with sun-kissed highlights out of his sparkling blue eyes. " I hope she likes me." he added.

Jacen chuckled at his brothers enthusiasm. "Well all the students have to attend the Grand Senator's Ball tonight. It's a good possibility you will meet her there." He says with a smile.

" I guess I better find my best formal clothes, Huh?" Says Anakin.

" I guess you better." Jacen replied.

Kyp walks up to Luke who is waiting outside the Crystal Room. He notices that Luke seems to be meditating. As he draws closer Kyp feels The Force strongly emanating from inside the Crystal room. Kyp stops beside his Master and friend silently.

Without opening his eyes Luke asks Kyp. "Is there a problem, Kyp?"

" No, Master, I just wanted to see want was taking so long." Kyp  
replies.

"Obviously Initiate Zenn has not found her sabercrystal yet." Lukes states opening his eyes while turning his head to smile at Kyp. " Can you feel how deeply in The Force she is?" he asks with a look of deep satisfaction.

"Yes, Master , It's almost intoxicating." Kyp says with a smile. " How long has she been in there?" He asks quizzically.

" Almost two hours ....

_ Jesalyn is seated on a low round meditation chair in the center of the large round room. Her eyes closed lost in a deep trance she searches for her crystal. She had started by clearing her mind by using the meditative breathing techniques she had been shownduring her training. Concentrating on the Force picturing it as a gentle stream flowing along it's path. Jesalyn then let it fill her spirit letting it cleanse her, revive her, and strengthen her._

As time progressed she reached out as if to find something , anything that would be there to signal her. Jes let her mind go realizing she was trying to analyze what was going on instead of just feeling her way in the Force. She let herself follow the flow of the Force letting the stream take her on a journey. Slowly the stream became a rushing river the sheer magnitude of it's power almost overwhelmed her. Then it happened the call she was waiting for. It was like a star going nova in her sight bright, brilliant, and beautiful. It seemed the Jes that it almost sang to her; a soft melodic song of joy.

Jes reached out her hand and focused on it willing it to come to her. Slowly a pile of crystals began to jiggle as they rolled to the sides of the pile as the chromium metallic green crystal rose from deep underneath the pile and levitated upwards from the pile. Slowly it inched it's way toward Jes' beckoning hand. Once Jes felt it touch her hand she closed her long fingers around it as she opens her eyes. She smiles as she sees it for the crystal long almost a meter in length.

Jes hops up from the meditation chair and quickly walks out the pearlescent door of the Crystal room. She feels in the Force she won't have to walk back to the workstation lab alone as she sees Masters Skywalker and Durron waiting as she opens the door.

She quickly walks toward them smiling as she waves her crystal.

" Finally decide to just grab one, Initiate Zenn?" jokes Kyp lightly chuckling.

" No, Master Durron, I just took my time because I wanted a very unique crystal." Jes giggles  
back.

" A very unique one indeed, Initiate Zenn. May I see it?" asks Luke as he smiles at her as he thinks how intoxicating her laugh is. Mara's laugh is the same way when she lets it. He thinks to himself.

Jes hands her crystal to Master Skywalker as she asks " What kind of crystal is this ? I've never seen one like this before."

" It's a Viridian crystal, Initiate Zenn, it is akin to the Electrum crystal that creates the purple energy blade that Master Wind once carried and my nephew Anakin carries now." Luke says as he examines the crystal. " It is said that owners of this kind of crystal can draw strength from it in the Force as well as the blade becomes stronger as the owner increases in power. A truly symbotic relationship. Well done Initiate Zenn." he states as he hands the metallic green crystalback.

"Thank you , Master Skywalker." Jes graciously thanks Luke.

" It looks big enough for two sabercrystals, Luke." Kyp states

" Your right, Kyp." Luke agrees. " I believe that your ambidextrous. If I remember correctly from your file , Initiate Zenn." he adds.

" Your are correct, Master , I am." Jes says amazed at Master Skywalker's recall of information.

" I believe Master Nerimandi was hoping for one to come along to teach his dual saber style to." interjects Kyp.

"Yes he was." Luke confirms. " Would you like to learn to fight with two blades at once, Initiate?" Luke asks.

" Yes, Master, I would." Jes nods as she replies smiling.

" Very good then I'll notify Master Nerimandi as soon as you construct your lightsabers....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Mara and Jaina are straining the Jade Falcons engines. Squeezing out as much speed as they can  
get out of them. Hoping to get back to Corusant as fast as they can.

" Are you sure that it is Papaltine , Aunt Mara? " Jaina questions her Aunt with a look of sheer  
disbelief.

" Who else could it be? This stinks of his handiwork." Mara snaps at Jaina not meaning to. Mara shakes her head as she says " How many karking clones did he make of himself?" More to herself than to her niece.

" Cloning is one thing , Aunt Mara, but to genetically engineer a Force sentient assassin is completely unheard of." Jaina replies ignoring her aunts snappiness.

" Your right and if what this datapad says is true...." Mara pauses taking a deep breath " ....we're  
in for some deep poodoo."

" That poor Kaminoan scientist was very unlucky to have found out he was being duped. By the Force no one should be hacked up like that by a lightsaber." Jaina says shaking her head as if to shake the vision of the scientist cut up to practically ribbons away.

" If you ask me he got what he deserved." Mara replies coldly. " He created an abomination for a very evil man." she adds

"No one deserves to die like that, Aunt Mara." Jaina says to her aunt with a cold stare. " No One." she reiterates.

" I'm sorry, Jaina, your right." Mara apologizes to her niece. Amazed now with her courage to confront her head on like this. Most of the stout hearted men in the most of the known star systems wouldn't even dare to make eye contact with her; and here her niece is taking a stand against her view of the situation." It just bugs me that we have to deal with him again and with the genetically produced offspring of......" the next words catch in herthroat " ....Vader........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakia stands alone in the training room with her saberstaff held in her right hand. She looks about the large room beset with columns and large sturdy boxesconfigured in various ways. Her violet eyes scan the room mentally taking note of every vantage point in the room.

She slowly raise her left hand and uses the Force to activate the control Panel on the far wall. With a audible series of beeps and flickering lights; five workout remotes hover into the room from various points. Slowly searching the room for her. 

_Anakia slowly crouches into a deep Iron Batha stance , her weight evenly placed on both legs as  
she activates her sabersatff. With a loud snap-hiss followed by a low hum , her saberstaff generates to blue blades from both ends. She slowly shift all her weight on her left leg as she silently slides her right foot toward the left. Carefully crossing the left she suddenly shifts her weight onto her right one and slowly hunts the remotes herself._

Rounding a corner just as a remote does she brings her saberstaff to bear as the remote fires a volley of low strength laser shots. Anakia quickly deflects them all wasting very little energy. Simple flicks of her wrists with no gregarious spinning flourishes. The remote quickly draws a bead on her and moves in firing two more volleys at her which she quickly dispatches. Just as she sets herself to attack the remote she hears the swishing displacement of air of two more from behind her.

Simultaneously all three remotes fire at their quarry. Anakia deflects them all spinning her body around in a tight circle keeping the same crouched stance as she cleanly spins her saberstaff about her body. The last two laser bolts reflected back at one of the remotes which deactivates on impact and drops to the floor. Quickly she springs forward as the first remote fires again from behind her jumping over the third remote with the aid of the Force as she flips and twists her body in the air striking at it. Her blue lightblade cleaves it in two. As she lands solidly on both feet in the aggressive Defiant Kath Hound stance; her right foot forward slightly bend at the knee holding most of her weight as her left leg is drawn to the rear with her foot facing left to support her facing the first remote.

The remote swooshs from side to side assessing Anakia's moves as she moves to counter the remote's position. The remote fires a volley as it quickly moves in. Anakia deflects the blasts then vaults forward aided by the Force as she spins with her body parallel tho the floor holding her saberstaff over her head; the effect looking much like a fan. The attack came too quickly for theremote to counter as it is shredded by her saberstaff. Anakia deactivates the blades as she ducks her head to her chest and she tumbles to the floor rolling back up to her feet.

The last two remotes come at her from either side flanking her she quickly runs to her right aided by the Force once again. When the remote she closes in on begins to wildly volley it's shots she hops up and starts running on the wall to her left activating her saberstaff again. Anakia deflects the shots as the remote fires repeatedly drawing a bead in her as it continues to close the distance between them. The move proves to be the remotes fatal mistake as it comes into position between the wall and a configuration squares stacked on each other. Anakia jumps doing aerial cartwheel as she slashes the remote twice cleaving it into quarters. She plants her feet into squares long enough to twist-flip to land facing the last remote. Anakia quickly takes the initiative by hurling the remains of the last remote at it. The remote counters by shooting the remains away only to be sliced in half by Anakia's saberblade as she has ran to the remote as it fired at the debris.

Standing calmly above the remains of the last remote; Anakia powers down her saber staff as she looks up at the observation booth and asks " Time?"

"Three minutes twenty-three seconds" replies Kyp. " Not bad, Anakia , not bad at all." he adds with a tone of being impressed.

Anakia looks at the booth with a stern look as she replies " The remotes are too slow."

Kyp's Jaw drops in udder shock. " Those remotes were set at Master Skywalker's training regiment." he states.

" Then Master Skywalker needs to work out more often." Anakia says flatly as she exits the training room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zaire stands outside Jesalyn's room waiting for her to open it. He is dressed in an elegant black  
silk tunic that has long flowing sleeves which is opened to show off his well toned chest. The shirt  
is held closed by a deep blue sash wrapped about his waist. His pants ,which are fitted tightly  
around his butt but hang loosely at is legs, match the color of his sash. He is wearing knee high highly polished boots. His lekku are tied back with a black silken cord that is woven between the two in an intricate pattern. He shuffles his feet nervously as he waits.

Zaire still cannot believe that Jesalyn had agreed to accompany him to the Grand Senators Ball.  
She had the pick of all the human men in the class, some of the Jedi Knights, and one or two Jedi  
Masters. Still she chose him. A arrogant man would say that his charms won her over, but Zaire  
knew better. For all his confidence and bravado; he was very doubtful that his vast array of  
amorous comments of either her beauty or her skills won her over. He knocks again thinking she  
has gotten sidetracked and hoping she hasn't changed her mind. The door slides open.

Jesalyn stood before him dressed in a white linen two piece dress. The top was a fitted bodice  
that tied in the front low cut tastefully revealing her cleavage. The bodice stops mid torso  
revealing her very toned stomache. The sleeves flowed from the bodice stopping just past her  
elbows. The skirt hangs low on her hips and flows elegantly to just above her ankles. She opted  
for comfortable open toed white flats but they went well with her dress. Jesalyn's hair was braided  
in the front in farmers rows that stopped at the crown of her head. Then tied off with little clear  
elastics laced with little white flowers. The rest of her long blonde hair flowed down in curls the  
back of her neck falling just below her shoulders. The only make up she wore was a pale blue eye  
shadow that enhanced her deep blue eyes and lip gloss.

Zaire takes a slow breath and says " You look absolutely breath taking."

Jesalyn blushes and replies " Thank you, Zaire , you look very dashing yourself."

" Why thank you, Milady, I have something for you that I hope you will wear tonight." he says as  
he takes her right hand and places a thin silver chain that has a metallic green crystal ring about two centimeters in diameters attached to it.

Jes gasps " Is this the left over fragment from my sabercrystal?"

"Yes . I made this for you. I value your companionship a great deal. Your kind to me even after finding out that I was an assassin for Kylo Nord." Zaire says with gratitude gleaming in his eyes. " May I put it on for you?" he asks.

" Yes." she replies lifting her hair off of her neck as she turns.

Zaire fastens the necklace around her neck and briefly squeezes her shoulders. " Shall we be off, Milady?" He asks offering his arm.

" Yes, we shall." she hooks her arm through his. As they walk down the corridor she says " Why did you wait so long to ask me to The Ball?"

" I just assumed that you would want to couple with another human." Zaire said flatly.

Jes giggles and says " Zee, they only asked me so they could say that they had me. You asked because you care for me." she stops and turns to look into his dazzling crystal green eyes. " That is why I chose to wait for you to ask. You care for me and I care for you. You always have my back and your completely honest with me. These past weeks would have beena nightmare if it weren't for you. The others only want to bed me, to dominate me , or to find out my flaws so that they can debase me in front of the Masters. You treat me as an equal." She says tenderly.

" Jes, we're not equals. You are more powerful in the Force than I am. Your right however; I care for you a great deal. I promise you that I'll never let anyone hurt you as long as I'm around." Zaire replies as he softly brushes his hand across her cheek. " Now let us go before I decide to take you back to your room and ravish you." He adds with a wicked grin.

" That is a tempting offer. But your grades can't handle another blow after your lightsaber fiasco." Jes says with her own wicked grin.

" Your not going to let me live that down are you?" He asks

" No." she says smiling as they start to make their way to the Ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What do you mean he can't be disturbed?" Mara yells at the view screen._

" I am sorry, Jedi Jade-Skywalker, but he is currently attending the Grand Senators Ball with the other Masters and the new students. He left explicit instructions not to be disturbed. I don't even think he has his comlink on." states the communications officer at the Jedi Temple.

" Sithspit!!!" she curses. If it weren't for her chastising him about keeping a comlink on during political affairs; she would be able to warn him about the traitor in his midst. " Fine, then I need a small contingent of Jedi to be at the landing pad when we arrive in five minutes."

" Yes, Ma'am. Will do." the officer replies.

Mara strokes her temples to relieve some tension. She would try to project a thought of danger to  
him in the Force, but with so many people there a the Ball it might not be beneficial to do so. Not  
knowing exactly who the traitor is or even what they look like would cause Luke to overcompensate and tip his hand. " Jaina, I need you to try to reach your mother. She always has an aide with an open comlink." she says as she prepares the landing sequence.

" On it , Aunt Mara." Jaina replies typing in the frequency for her mothers top aide.

" Let's hope we can get a hold of some one quick. I got a bad feeling about this.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakia watches the room from her table. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. The other  
students are mingling with members of the Senate. The whole exercise is designed to be nothing  
more than a public relations cooperative.

The Jedi Temples image has taken a beating all throughout the Yuushan Vong War; not that it  
was their fault to begin with. The Jedi have forever been the scapegoat for the Senate. It's the main  
reason recruitment for potential new Jedi has been slack. Who wants to protect the New Republic  
if your going to be blamed every time something goes bad.

Anakia smirks to herself. This is the reason the Jedi will always be weak. She muses to herself.  
The fact that none of the supposed Jedi Masters have even noticed the fact that she holds her Force  
aura around her so tightly; that they can only feel that she has a connection to the Force.  
She relishes in the fact that soon they will fall to her Master and she will take her place at his side  
as apprentice.

Anakia feels a presence in the Force approach her. She looks in the direction of the young man  
approaching her. Her is barely fifteen years old with sun kissed brown hair and bright eyes. He is  
dressed in the traditional robes of a Jedi.

" Hello, I am Anakin Solo. I hear we have something in common." He says holding out his hand.

" Oh really?" Anakia smiles as she replies and shakes his hand. "Want would that be?" she further asks.

" Our name of course." comes his bubbly reply. " You are Initiate Anakia, correct?" he asks suddenly unsure of himself.

Anakia chuckles " Of course I am. So you're the famous Anakin Solo. The Hero of Yuushan  
Vong War. The one who taught the Jedi how to overcome their ability not to be sensed by the  
Force." she faints admiration.

" Oh! So you have heard of me." Anakin replies standing a bit straighter. " I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of the next dance with you?" he pours on the charm.

" It would be my pleasure." she replies smiling. She offers him her hand.

As he takes her hand she stands he finally notices her black evening gown. It is sleeveless wrapping around her neck. The torso is form-fitting and daringly low cut revealing her breasts quite seductively. The rest of the gown flows over her shapely hips falling just barely below her ankles. From what he can tell she is wearing black inch high heels. As he places his hand to her back the escort her to the dance floor he notices her gown is also backless.

They make their way to the dance floor he turns her to face him. In her heels Anakia stands about  
two inches taller than he does. Making sure he that his perception of being an honorable man is not  
missed he locks his blue eyes to her violet ones. As they begin to sway with each other to the soft  
slow music; he tries to make small talk.

" You have lovely eyes. I have never met anyone with eyes your color." he says smiling at her.

" Trying to charm me out of my dress so soon, Jedi?" She asks teasingly.

" No! Umm!.. I..I ..just love the color of.... your eyes." He stammers as he blushes.

" What?! You don't fine the rest of me appealing?" She continues to tease. Enjoying working the  
young Jedi up.

_  
" Yes I do." He says smiling widening his eyes realizing she teasing him. " I would like to  
continue this dance privately, but I don't want to seem too forward." he adds trying to make his  
voice sultry. Very close to succeeding thinks Anakia._

" Oh! Then I must commend you on your restraint." she purrs.

" Thank you. Can I say that you're the most beautiful woman here without sounding like a  
scoundrel?" he pursues her verbally.

" Yes you may. May I ask if you are into older women in general or just me?" she asks seriously.  
Not really caring in the least, but he has presented himself as a Mynock for the slaughter.

" Of course. Just you." he stops as the music ends. " Would you care to continue this conversation out on the terrace? I mean It is a lovely night and we could talk more privately." He says succeeding in making his voice seductive.

" That would be nice." she says even more seductively as she offers her hand to him.

_  
He takes her hand and leads her to the terrace......_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke watches the festivities from his table with the other Masters. The purpose of the exercise is to see how the Initiates carry themselves in a political setting. The various events the Senate holds are nothing more than a informal way to debate current issues in the Senate. Deals and compromises are performed at these gatherings then usually cemented in the Senate Chambers.

All the Initiates are carrying themselves quite well. The five women among the students where told to dress in gowns. The all looked beautiful but two stood out among them. Anakia and Jesalyn. Arguably the strongest students over all with Zaire a distant third. The two women were competitive amongst themselves; each pushing the other to be better. Each woman contrasted the other in almost every aspect of their personality and talents.

Anakia is a solitary person driven to excellence. Her Force abilities are mostly physical in nature. She has an affinity for security, espionage, and likely due to her having been a bodyguard for a Senator. Her mental abilities seem to be limited to telekinesis and total recall. Anakia is highly intelligent in regards to mechanical design and piloting starships.

Jesalyn is more a people person. She seems to elevate the mood around her. While she is intensely driven to succeed; she is more laid back then the others. Her Force abilities are well balanced. Evenly distributed between physical and mental disciplines. Jesalyn is also highly intelligent in mechanical repair and archival research. Her affinities as a linguist and healing are awe inspiring.

Luke smiles as he ponders Jesalyn. If he were a younger man and not married he'd do anything to just be around her. She made him feel alive again; they way he felt when he was first learning the ways of the Force. Before all the hardships of trying to recreate the Jedi Order. He shakes these thoughts from his mind. He loves his wife, Mara, passionately. She has given him a son, Ben , who is bright and strong in the Force. They have forged a bound through hardships and love that could not be taken lightly. He would not cross any lines that would destroy that bound. Besides it seems Zaire has captured her favor.

They look as if their having the time of their lives. Arm in arm talking to the various senators and dancing together. They haven't left each others side all night. Zaire has the look of a man enraptured. Luke knows the feeling all to well. Jesalyn looks at Zaire with the same look that Mara gives him when she thinks he is not looking. Jesalyn is in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What is this pertaining to?" Namick Falstaff asks. The top aide to Leia Organa- Solo, Namick, is not a man to just let just anyone talk to the senator.

" I have to talk to my mother immediately about something of great importance." Jaina impatiently says.

" How do I know you are even who you say you are? The Senator's daughter was at last report on Telos." He replies evenly as her runs his hand through his graying brown hair in frustration.

" Listen, I am Jedi Knight Jaina Solo. Priority code XJO 4561 JS Alpha. If you do not get my mother on this comlink in less than a minute I will arrest you for impending a Jedi of her duties. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Jaina says in her best threatening voice.

"Senator your daughter in on the comm for you." was is quick answer.

" Jaina, how are you?" Leia asks.

" Mom, I need you to get a message to Uncle Luke quickly. It's important." Jaina hastily says.

" What is it?" Leia asks in return noting the urgency in her daughters voice.

" Tell Uncle Luke that Aunt Mara is on the way with a squad of Jedi. There is a imposter among the students." Jaina quickly relays the information.

" Imposter? Who? " Leia quickly makes her way across the grand entrance where she was waiting for her always late husband.

" We don't know. Just tell him to keep an eye out." Jaina says.

Zaire holds Jes close to him as dance slowly together. His hand respectfully cupped to the small  
of her back while the other holds her hand next to his heart. He can't imagine a more perfect  
evening in his life. This beautiful vivacious woman has brought an immense amount of joy into his  
otherwise bleak life.

The son of a brothel dancer who died giving birth to him; Zaire never knew who his father was.  
He was raised by an uncle who was always into trouble. Get rich quick schemes that always seem  
to yield less than they were suppose to, bad decisions that led them to have to flee in the middle of  
the night, and cons that always seem to backfire were the staple of Zaire's life. His uncle died when  
he was sixteen leaving him with little money and no home to speak of; Zaire took to stealing as a means of survival. Surprisingly he was quite good at it. Too good.

After an especially good night of thievery he was relaxing in a luxuriant hotel room on Nar  
Shadda; when a knock came to the door. Thinking it was his meal from room service, Zaire opened  
the door to a group of enforcers sent by Kylo Nord. Though he put up a decent fight he was subdued and taken to Kylo; where he was offered a choice. Work for him or perish. The choice was simple.

For five long years Zaire did Kylo's bidding. Stealing what needed to be Kylo's at first, but slowly it evolved into taking care of his opposition. Killing people doesn't seem as harsh when your told do it or die. Zaire was just waiting for the opportunity to run. It came the day he first met Jesalyn.

Jesalyn had come to Nar Shadda with Master Jaden Korr. Jaden was there to procure a specific item that Kylo had come into the possession of. The item was a prototype shield generator that alternated the shield frequencies randomly to offset the advantages of the Vong coral skippers ability to shut down shield generators. Jesalyn was there simply because she had contacted Jaden after her parents were slain by mercenaries. Jes was going to the Jedi temple to become a Jedi.

Kylo Nord was a man to be trifled with. He had single handedly become leader of all the petty  
gangs on Nar Shadda. Through guile, intimidation, or straight out killing all those opposed to him  
he became the only human crimelord that the Hutts even feared. There was no way he was just  
going to hand over the prototype to the Jedi. Not without a fight.

Now as he looked back on it; the Force had to have arranged his chance meeting with Jaden and  
Jes. Jaden came to him seeking information on Kylo's whereabouts. Knowing a little about Jedi  
through stories swapped with bounty hunters and smugglers at the Starchaser Lounge; Zaire saw  
his opportunity to get off of Nar Shadda and out from under Kylo's iron fist. Quickly a deal made  
and a plan was formed. Zaire stole into Kylo's stronghold and reclaimed the prototype as Jaden  
along with Jes distracted the security of the stronghold.

Zaire's part of the plan was easy. He knew where the prototype was and how to get it. Jaden and  
Jesalyn had to take on a virtual army of enforcers. He was in and out before anyone realized that  
Jaden was simply a ruse. Back then he thought he was a natural thief; now he knew better. After  
the retrieval of the shield generator; Jaden had pointed out to him that he was Force sensitive and  
that all those years of thievery and assassinations were aided subconsciously by the Force. With  
that revelation came the offer to be trained as a Jedi. He was going to decline because he felt he  
had no right to be a Jedi after all the blood he spilt for Kylo. It was Jes that changed his mind.

Jes pleaded with him to come and train to be a Jedi. She told him that chances to redeem oneself  
rarely come along. Jes convince him that he could become a better man and set right all the things  
he had done just to merely survive; by helping those that were like him. The downtrodden, the  
helpless, the abused, and the ones with no guiding light to see a brighter day. He knew she was  
sincere; a tad too idealistic, but sincere. What made is decision was those beautiful blue eyes, the  
ones he's staring into right at this moment, they offered then what they still offer now. Hope for  
something better and a promise of unconditional companionship.

" What are you thinking about? " Jes asks as she nudges her body into his smiling.

" You of course." he replies. " That you are an Angel sent to save me. If it weren't for you I probably still be back on Nar Shadda or under it." he added.

" I'm just a girl; who saw some one who needed someone to have a little faith in him to pursue something he obviously wanted." she says with a bright smile.

" You're more than just a girl. Your intelligent, brave, strong, and very, very beautiful." Zaire says a he leans his face in closer to hers. " I hope I can find a place in your world after we become Knights." he adds resting his forehead on hers.

Jes looks into his amazing crystal green eyes and says, "You already do. Right here." She takes his hand and places it on her heart.

Zaire's heart jumps. His mouth seems incredibly dry. He stammers asking " Are you sure?" he pauses " You deserve better than me."

" I deserve the man I want. I want you." Jes says as she brushes her lips against his. " I want you...."

_Anakia plays enamored to the hilt. Letting the youngest Solo regale her with compliments of her beauty. She thinks to herself this couldn't have worked out better for her. Letting her Force sense heighten so she can sense the operatives she hired approach. She senses them move into place. She shivers acting like she is cold._

" I'm sorry I should have asked you to grab your shawl." Anakin says apologetically. He goes to take of his outer robe. Halfway through the attempt his Force sense flares alerting him to danger. He drops his outer robe and calls forth his lightsaber activating it. It flares to life with the familiar snap-hiss the purple blade humming, Five beings clad in black and red leather-like armor reveal themselves. Their faces covered with full face masks each one activates their own crimson bladed lightsabers. "Anakia go warn the others." he tells her as he goes to move forward. He was so intent on protecting her and playing hero that he didn't see it coming. The sharp pain at the back of his neck is all he feels before the numbness takes over and he blacks out.

" Silly boy, you actually thought your vain attempts to charm me were succeeding." she laughs as she moves toward the largest being. Pointing at two of them she commands. "Hurry bind him with the Force-inhibiting binders and get him to the safe house." she looks at the large one. "You have my gear, Ja'Kal? " she asks.

"Yes, Mistress." is his only replies as he hands her the gearbag.

Anakia quickly strips in front of them not caring what they see. She slides into and identical uniform the rest are wearing. She pulls out two lightsabers and attaches them to her waist. She nods at Ja'kal as she stuffs her gown and shoes into the bag and tosses it over the railing. " Are the others in place." She asks as she slides her full face mask over head.

"Yes, Mistress. Twenty men stationed as you ordered." Ja'Kal replies.

" Good we go in ten." Anakia says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What?!" Mara explosively asks. " I know you have told me about all your lovers, Luke, but I never thought about you having a child." she says with her arms crossed holding herself.

" Luke, are you sure about this?" Leia asks looking quizzically at her brother.

" Yes, Leia. Look at this datapad. The DNA comparisons are of my blood and hers." Luke says as he hands Leia the datapad.

Leia's eyes widen as the revelation sets in. She looks at Mara as she hands the datapad. "Mara, she is his. The DNA results are 99.9%."

Mara takes the datapad and looks for herself. She looks back up into Luke's eyes and takes a deep breath to center herself. "Well okay then; we have a daughter." she says with a nervous smile. "Does she know yet?" she asks nervously.

" No. I just found out myself. Mara, I love you. I know this is not something you or I ever thought would happen in our lives. I'll understand if you don't want to meet her." Luke says to his wife compassionately.

Mara glares at him and states. "I married you for better or worse. This isn't the worse thing that has ever happened to us. You have a daughter by another woman. Big Pazak. It's not like it hasn't happened to anybody else in the universe." she moves in and embraces him tightly. "I love you and if she's anything like you I'm sure I will love her too." She says then kisses him full on the lips. " So where is our daughter?" she asks

"Yes, Luke where is my Niece?" Leia asks as she smiles feeling relieved that this went better than she thought it would. Mara has come a long way from her early days, Leia thought, when she didn't trust any of them really. Leia worried for the first few years of her brothers relationship with her; but when they married she had already saw the changes in her attitude that only a true strong love can bring.

All of a sudden the lights go out. The loud thunderous sound of several flashbang grenades go off simultaneously. The crowds becomes a chaotic mass of screams and shouts as they all haphazardly  
run for the exits. Only to find several masked individuals waiting for them. The Jedi Masters and Knights try to calm the crowd and protect them, but the crowd is too frenzied. It becomes a massacre when the masked individuals open fire without mercy on the crowds. The attack lasts only a few minutes but is devastating. Several senators, aides, and waitstaff are killed in the onslaught. Only two Jedi are injured in the fray, both Initiates. With all the confusion of protecting so many people both the security and Jedi members including Luke, Mara, and Leia never get a chance to engage the infiltrators. With another set flashbangs they all disappear.

Luke yells, " Masters search the perimeter. Knights help with the wounded. Initiates form up on me!"

" Uncle Luke, Jesalyn and Zaire are not here. They left about a half hour ago." Jacen reports to his Uncle as he moves toward his mother hugging her.

" We'll have to find them after we get this situation under control." Luke shakes his head.  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They walk hand in hand down the corridor to Jes' room. Her eyes full of joy as she looks at him. Zaire is very handsome to her, his face is made up of soft angles that would on anyone else make them seem feminine. The thing that attracts Jesalyn the most are his crystal green eyes. They are not too dark or too light for his complexion, they just seem to her to be two perfect light emerald gems that seem to capture the light just right from any angle to dazzle a person. Dazzled she is.

His kiss at the danced proved to her that he completely feels the same way she does for him. Zaire loves her completely, with his whole being. The frightening thought in her mind is that she isn't experienced in the art of lovemaking. She wants to be able to pleasure him that way but is not sure how to do so.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours, Mi Vanna." Zaire whispers into her ear.

He calls her Mi Vanna the Twi'leki phrase for My Love. It sends a shudder down through to the  
core of her soul. One of complete udder joy. Jes looks into those devastatingly beautiful eyes of his  
and says. " I was wondering if you would come in for a bit. I have something for you."

"Trying to seduce me are you?" he chuckles softly. " You have done an excellent job of that. I'm  
totally enraptured by you already." Zaire says looking into her deep blue eyes.

" I'm serious." she lightly elbows his ribs." I have something for you. A present. I was so nervous about getting ready I forgot to give it to you." Jes says nervously biting her lower lip. " Nervous? Why would you be nervous, Jesalyn?" he asks.

" I wanted to look beautiful for you. I've never worn a dress before in my life. I've never had to do my hair and apply make up before. I felt like a complete fumbling nerf herder doing so." Jes explains.

" You done a marvelous job at it, but you could have worn a cargo sack and still been beautiful to me. Jes you are a very beautiful woman physically, but your heart ... that beautiful soul of yours is what makes you shine brighter than the stars themselves." Zaire says to her. His voice full of emotion and sincerity.

Jes could feel her cheeks blush. " I'm not that beautiful. You have me confused with someone else." she says humbly.

" Not at all. I believe you don't understand how very attractiv you are. That just adds to your beauty. Your very nature is what draws people to you. It's what I love best about you." Zaire says as he draws her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist as he does.

" Zaire, I want you... to know... that I never felt this way about anyone... before. I'm so totally... lost about how.... to show you how much I care." Jes stutters nervously. She is so nervous that she is actually shaking in his arms.

Zaire looks at her not knowing exactly what she means. " You have shown me already how much you care. Tonight has been the most wonderful night of my life." He says as he leans forward and kisses her full on the mouth.

The kiss was meant to be one of adoration and affection, but when Jes kissed back something flares up deep inside her. Jes' adoptive mother had once explained that a kiss is like it's own form of language. A kiss should say things that were hard to put into words. Wants, desires, dreams, and even flaws of a person. It should convey the totality of the people who share it. Jes was pouring herself into the kiss physically, emotionally and through The Force. Zaire feels it in deep in his soul. Jes loves him completely with everything that she is.

They hold on to one another fiercely as they kiss each other not wanting to break this moment. Their tongues mingle with each other as they explore each other's mouths. Zaire's hand wanders across Jes' back as he engulfs her in his embrace. Jes' hand caress his face as she pours herself more into the kiss. Slowly they end up against the wall in the corridor; Jes' back up against it. As they pour themselves into each other their bodies start to react. Jes can feel her body heat rise as well as Zaire's as she lets her hands roam across his bare chest that is opened to her by the style of his shirt. Zaire's right hand is against the wall holding him back enough not to crush Jes against it completely as his left wanders down to the bare arched small of her back. The moment threatens to explode into deep passion, but is stifled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

" Ahem! You two might want to go somewhere more private." The security guard says with a smirk.

They both break the kiss and look toward the security guard. Jes cheeks blushing as she tries hard to make her mouth say something. Zaire angles his body to shield Jes' even though she is clothed from the security guard. He smiles at Jes then says to the security guard. " I believe you're right my good man. Sorry about that."

The security guard smiles and chuckles. " No apologies necessary." he says as he starts back on his security check.

Zaire grabs Jes's hand and leads her to, amusingly enough, the very next door which happen to be her room . Only five meters from where they where. They both look at each other and laugh as Jes keys in her security code and she turns to him and kisses him again passionately as she draws him in. The door closes behind them.

They immediately find where they left off outside. Their bodies  
colliding against each other as  
they embrace and let their hands roam across each other's backs. Zaire  
takes the initiative and  
breaks the kiss to trail small kisses down her chin onto her neck.  
Jes' rapidly warming skin feels  
like silk against his lips. She gasps in pleasant surprise at Zaire's  
forwardness as she cups the back  
of his head with her right hand as her left slides down his bare  
chest. His skin is hot to the touch  
indicating to her that he is just as aroused as she is.

Zaire breaks the kissing of her neck to look into her eyes. "Mi Vanna, I want you badly, but I  
need to know you want this too." he says half panting

Jes looks into his eyes as if to search his soul. " Zui, Mi Vanna,  
Zui dona vata meechu." she says to him in his native language. Yes, My Love, yes I want you.

Zaire lifts her off her feet and carries her to the long  
oversized lounger and sets her down as he  
lowers himself into Jes' open waiting arms and they fall into a  
maddening passionate kiss. He  
again trails kisses down her chin and neck going much farther now.  
His one hand caressing the  
small of her back as his other boldly massages her breast.

Jes lets out a moan of pleasure at his passionate assault on her  
body. Her hips instinctively  
grinding into his; though he is still fully clothed she can feel his  
full erection through his pants. She  
claws at his shirt from the back loosening it from the sash. Pulling  
it up enough for her to run both  
her hands across his hot skin.

Zaire flicks his tongue out tracing a wet trail down the center  
of her chest driving it down the  
space between her breasts. He nimbly unlaces her bodice freeing her  
breasts from it confines. As he  
slowly raises his body up enough to slide her top up over her head.  
He looks at her lovingly taking  
in her beauty. His smile is not one of conquest or any other debased  
reason; it is one of sheer  
adoration. Zaire notices Jes's cheeks are flushed with passion and her  
deep blue eyes are full of  
love. His eyes lower down her now bare torso. Her breasts are not  
overly large; in fact they fit her  
frame almost perfectly. Her stomach is very well toned, but in a very  
feminine way with soft lines.

"It's not fair." Jes says smirking " You get to see me, but you  
still have your shirt on." she adds  
giggling.

"I can remedy that, Mi Vanna." Zaire says with a wicked grin. He  
slowly raises up onto his  
knees and slowly undoes his sash; making a show of it. Jes' eyes  
intently watch as he sexily  
gyrates his hips as he pulls his sash off and let's it drop to the  
floor. He opens his shirt and rolls his  
shoulders to shrug it off. " Now we're evenly in a state of undress."  
He says with a roguish smile.

Jes's heart races as she examines Zaire's body. His chest and  
torso are well muscled from all his  
physical training. The effect of his pale green skin over the  
chiseled clean lines of his muscles  
make him seem to be sculpted out of fine jade. She whistles a cat  
call as she raises up and  
embraces him. Jes then kisses him on the mouth then duplicates his  
process of trailing kisses down  
his chin slowly moving down his neck.

Zaire moans as she does. The feel of her petal soft lips on his  
flesh driving him into ecstatic bliss.  
He watches her trail kisses down his chest as she tenderly runs her  
hands up and down his sides.  
His longing for her increases the ache of his erection. He tenderly  
caresses the side of her face as  
she continues to drape kisses across his chest.

Jes' heart is beating so fast and hard. Half out of the rush of  
passionate adrenalin coursing  
through her body and half out of the sheer fear she does really know  
what she's doing. She stops  
and looks into Zaire's passion filled eyes." Zaire, Mi Vanna, I have  
to tell you something  
important." she says with a nervous quiver in her voice.

" What is it, Jes? " He asks with a smile.

" I'm not sure I can go through with this." Jes says tears already  
misting in her eyes.

" Why is that? Have I done something wrong? Or is it because I'm  
not human?" Zaire asks the  
tone of his voice having a weak undertone of dread in it.

" No. No, Zaire nothing like ... that." she pauses taking a deep  
breath. She looks into his eyes  
fearing she has hurt him and is afraid to tell him why. " I...I've  
never... made love... to a man." she shudders weakly looking away from him ashamed of herself for letting it get to this point and now  
hurting him.

Zaire's jaw drops and eyes widen in shock. He looks at her. She  
looks so dejected... ashamed of  
what she just said. He tenderly places his hand on her face and lifts  
it back so he can face her. He  
looks her square into her tear filled eyes and says " There is  
nothing to be ashamed of, Mi Vanna,  
all lovers have had to start somewhere." he smiles at her as he  
tenderly caresses her face softly  
brushing away the tears from her eyes. " If I'm the one you choose to  
be your first, I am honored, if  
not then I won't hold it against you. It would be petty of me not to  
be understanding at this  
moment." he whispers softly.

" I... I.. I want you. Only you." she says between shuddered  
breaths.

" Are you sure? With all your soul are you sure? Your purity isn't  
something you should ever  
hand away casually. I should know. I did and now regret it. You  
should only give it to someone  
you love with all your heart." Zaire says calmly as he shifts his  
body to sit next to her. " Do you  
love me like that?" he asks with a tint of fear in his voice.  
" I do love you with everything that I am, Zaire. I love you so  
much I want to crawl inside you  
just to be closer to your heart." Jes replies her lips trembling. " I  
have never been so sure of  
anything in my life. I love you. I can feel it down in the very core  
of my being. I can feel it in The  
Force." she adds.

" I love you too. I feel the same way about you. I believe I've  
known since the first time we met. I  
just was too scared to let you know." He says tenderly as he draws  
her face close to his and kisses  
her tenderly on the lips. Then he scoops her up into his arms and  
walks toward her bed.

" What are you doing?" she asks whispering in his ear.

" I think our first time making love should be in a bed. Call me  
old fashioned, but I still believe  
that." he says smiling at her. " Unless you have changed your mind?" he asks.

Jes looks into his crystal green eyes and shakes her head.

" Good." he says as he lowers her to the bed. Laying her down. He  
kisses her lips as he kicks off  
his boots and slowly undoes his pants lowering them to the floor. He  
stands and lets Jesalyn see his  
nude body.

He is a vision of beauty incarnate. Jes examines his body taking  
in every muscle as he moves to  
the side of the bed. Even though his erection has somewhat diminished  
he still is quite big. He sits  
down beside her as he leans forward to the lighting controls beside  
her bed and dials them down to a  
soft romantic setting.

"Would you care if I play some music?" he asks her softly

" Be my guest. I only have Corellian smooth jazz loaded on my  
sythplayer though." She says  
smiling.

"Perfect." Zaire replies as he pushes the play button. The soft  
sounds of the saxophone music fill  
the room. Zaire traces his finger down her stomach to the waist of  
her skirt. " I believe now you are  
too dressed." He smirks.

Jes giggles slightly then says, " I believe your right. You wanna  
help a girl out?" she replies in a  
very sexy voice. A voice filled again with love and passion.

" I would be honored." he says as he slowly undoes the tie that  
holds the skirt in place. Gently he  
loosens it from around her waist and slides it down her shapely hips.  
Jes helps by lifting her butt  
and then bending her legs at the knees so he can take it off. Zaire  
is shocked to find out that she  
wasn't wearing any panties. " I see someone was prepared for  
tonight." he chuckles looking at her.  
Jes's only reply was nodding her head as she nervously bit on her  
lower lip. Her pubic area was  
clean shaven and it shined in the romantic lighting showing that she  
indeed had been aroused  
earlier.

Zaire lay down beside Jes and leaned in to kiss her as he softly  
caressed her body with his hand.  
As she kissed back her hands roamed his. They spend a long time just  
kissing and caressing each  
other letting the tension build between them again.

Slowly Zaire starts tracing kisses down Jes's neck and chest as  
he softly caresses her breasts.  
Jes's body heat starts to rise; she gasps as Zaire takes her left  
nipple into his mouth and suckles it  
for a moment the traces his hot tongue around it. Her nipple becomes  
so erect it actually aches.  
After a few moments Zaire moves his attention to her right nipple  
giving it the same attention.  
While he does so he runs his hand down Jes' flat toned stomach to her  
pubic area and gently  
massages it.

Jes moans at the touch of Zaire's hand on her womanhood. She runs  
her hands down his lekkuv  
softly as she watches him suckle at each of her breasts repeatedly.  
Her body heat is now to the point  
that her skin is starting to glisten with perspiration. His continual  
massaging of her vagina caused  
her to instinctively grind against his hand.

Feeling Jes was ready Zaire positioned his body to trail kisses  
down her stomach. He playful  
nibbled at her skin as he kept massaging her vagina. He could hear  
her moaning and looked up to  
see her watching him through half shut passion-filled eyes. Zaire  
kept kissing downward finally  
getting to her womanhood he stops massaging it with his and began  
kissing it. He felt Jes' body  
shudder as he did. He slowly parted her labia and flicked his tongue  
on her swollen clitoris. He  
spend long moments tracing circles around it and suckling it at  
times. He orally pleasured her  
watching her watch him.

Jes's body felt alive in a way she never experienced before. It  
felt as if she were on fire yet it also  
felt as if she was being prickled with electricity. She moaned every  
timed Zaire lashed his tongue  
around her clitoris. Her body seem to have a mind of it's own as her  
hips started grinding her vagina  
into his tongue. Her hands ran all over his head as he continued to  
orally pleasure her. She felt a  
pressure deep inside her vagina that kept building and building. She  
didn't understand what was  
going on with her body yet she didn't care . It felt wonderful.

Zaire knew Jes's was getting close to a orgasm when she started  
to grind her vagina against his  
tongue. So he slowly and gently slid his middle finger into her  
vagina. It rebelled at first but with a  
flick of his tongue across her clit it relax enough to allow him to  
slide it in deeper, slowly he worked  
his finger in back and forth as he continued to lash her vagina with  
his tongue. Then he hit it. The  
hymen. The wall of her purity. He gently nudged his finger against  
it; testing it to see how strong it  
was. If he could break it now it would be less painful for Jes. Much  
to his dismay it wouldn't break.  
He was brought back from his thoughts when Jes started to tense and  
gasp in shallow spurts. He  
looked up as he still orally pleasured her and slide his finger back  
and forth inside her. Jes' head  
was thrashing back and forth as she looked down into his eyes. She  
was going to pop. With one last  
thrust of his finger and flick of his tongue Jesalyn's body tensed  
and then shuddered violently.

The wave of release that happened to her body was amazing. The  
pressure that had built up in  
her vagina exploded sends a wave of never felt before pleasure  
coursing all over her body. She  
stifled a scream to the best of her ability. Jes' body quivered as  
the lasts waves of her first orgasm  
abated. All she could think of is how blessed she was that Zaire was  
the one who gave it to her.

Zaire slowly crawled his way back up Jes' body slowly kissing  
sensually back up her stomach. For  
long moments he paid homage to her body. The gift of her love alone  
was more than he expected.  
He would have been content just to be her friend, but now he can't  
fathom being anything less than  
her soulmate. Finally he is back face-to-face with the object of his  
affections. He kisses her fully  
and passionately on the mouth gently sliding his tongue into her  
mouth. They kiss for long  
moments. Just kissing and holding each other tightly. After a few  
long lingering moments he looks  
to her and asks " Are you ready, Mi Vanna, to consummate our love?"  
caressing her face as he does.

Jes looks into his devastating eyes and replies in his native  
tongue. " Zui, Mi Vanna , dona mata treyu. Mazana chuta va." which translated is Yes , My Love, I am ready. My body is yours.

Having already positioned himself between her legs; he slides his  
hand down between them and  
guides his erection into her vagina. Slowly he enters her not wanting  
to be too abrupt. Her vagina  
gives slowly around his thick erection. She gasps slightly at the  
pressure of his entry; holding on to  
him and looking deep into his eyes to show her love and confidence in  
him. Zaire slowly rocks his  
hips back and forth slowly entering her deeper each time; letting her  
become accustom to his  
erection inside her until he feels her hymen. He stops. Looking into  
her eyes as he caresses her face  
he explains, "Jesalyn, I love you with all my soul, but this will  
probably hurt as I break the wall of  
your purity." he kisses her then asks " Are you ready?"

Jes takes a deep breath centering herself then biting her lower  
lip she nods. As Zaire pushes  
through her hymen she gasps deeply and her body tenses as the sweet  
blissful pain courses through  
her body. Zaire holds him self back from driving deeper; he just  
holds Jes in his arms until she  
relaxes. Her eyes misting with tears of joy she kisses him deeply,  
soulfully for a long moment then  
breaks the kiss to look into his eyes and asks, " Is the worst is  
over?"

Zaire chuckles softly as he says, "Yes, Mi Vanna, the worst is  
over. Nothing but pleasure now."  
he smiles as he brushes away her tears and starts to rock his hips  
slowly.

They make love to each other. Expressing themselves not only  
physically but emotionally and  
spiritually. Soft kisses exchanged and words of love whispered to one  
another. They move as one  
together forging a lasting memory that will not soon be forgotten.  
The fire of their desire starts to  
burn intensely after long moments as they lose their individuality as  
the open themselves up to each  
other in the Force.

As they move closer and closer to their climax Jes's eyes mirror  
over becoming like two blue  
chrome-like disks. She projects into Zaire everything she is without  
holding back. The sheer  
intensity of it rocks Zaire to the core of his soul as he willingly  
opens himself to her and does the  
same. Moans of pleasure now drown out the soft music of the  
sythplayer. The pace of their  
lovemaking quickens as they get closer and closer to the final moment  
of release. In that final  
moment just before they climax simultaneously; the world seems to  
stop. They get lost in that  
moment together being totally consumed by their love for one another.  
After what seems a lifetime  
they burst. The sweet unadulterated bliss over their mutual orgasm  
washes over them completely as  
both their bodies tense and quiver uncontrollably.

Zaire half collapses onto Jes. With one last final show of  
strength that he has left; he rolls over  
with her to have her laying on top of him. His manhood still inside  
her, but rapidly fading. They lay  
there breathing hard trying to catch their breaths. Their skin  
cooling because it is no longer  
generating the passionate heat of lovemaking.

Jes caresses Zaire's chest as she weakly raises her head to gaze  
at him her eyes still mirrored over  
to see that his green eyes have the same mirrored effect. I love you  
she says but not vocally; she  
speaks from her mind. I love you too, Mi Vanna. Was his reply from  
his mind. They caress each  
other and trade small kisses until sleep finally over takes them.  
Laying in each other's arms and  
bodies intertwined. 

_The lovers rest peacefully._

_Part 6_

_Luke looks over the scene of the attack. Meditating on the  
events during the attack. Searching out in the Force for an image that  
would give him insight to who was behind the attack. Nothing is all  
he finds. It's if the attackers were never there at all. Luke is  
brought back from his thoughts by Grey's voice._

" Luke, It seems as this was a very highly orchestrated  
attack." Grey says.

" How do you come to that conclusion, Grey?" Luke says with a  
slight tense tone indicating a sense that Grey was stating something  
already obvious to him.

" The assailants in the main room weren't the only assailants.  
The Balconies were hit as well. We lost several Jedi to there  
protection." Grey states sorrowfully. " The twins most notably." He  
adds.

" Then whoever did this were prepared for Jedi. They definitely  
are not amateurs." Luke replies with a detachment.

"Yes." was Grey's only reply.

Sensing Grey was holding something back Luke looks him squarely in  
the eyes and asks. " What else is there? You're not telling me  
everything."

" It's about Anakin and the Initiate Anakia. Their missing. We  
found Anakin's robe on one of the balconies and we can't seem to  
locate him in the Force." Grey reports grimly.

Luke's eyes dim. They almost lost him on the attack of Coruscant  
to the Vong. The fact that they haven't returned was a great relief  
but the haven't left the galaxy completely. They still hold several  
planets hostage. The War was far from over. He looks at Grey and  
asks. " Does Leia know?"

" Yes. She was the one who found his robes. Han and Mara are with  
her." Grey replies.

" So everyone is accounted for except Anakin and Initiates Anakia,  
Lecturine, and Zenn?" Luke asks as calmly as he can.

" Actually, Luke, Lecturine and Zenn have been spotted at the  
Temple." Grey says with a smile and a bit of embarrassment showing on  
his cheeks.

" What? " Luke asks impatiently.

" Two sentries reported two different times on them. One said he  
found them in the hallway... Ahem... kissing. The other sentry said  
he passed by Initiate Zenn's room and....." Grey said his cheeks  
brightening.

" OH!" Luke replied. His mouth somewhat dropping in shock." Well I  
guess `the Talk' is irrelevant now." he adds.

" Well from what I've seen of both of them; I'd say their a good  
match." Grey states with a big smile.

Luke smiles at him. " I know your right. Just find it hard to  
figure out how to deal with having a twenty year old daughter that I  
virtually know nothing about." He confides in Grey.

" Well you have to tell her you're her Father first. Then just take  
it slowly from there." Grey advises with a smile and a reassuring pat  
on the back. " Go get Mara. I'll take care of the rest of the cleanup  
here. You guys go to her. I, however, suggest your knock first." He  
adds with a hearty laugh.

Zaire awakens from his restful sleep still entwined with  
Jesalyn. He smiles looking down at her peaceful face. His mind  
recalls last night in all its wonderful detail. The ache in his  
thighs is a testament to just how good a lover she already is.  
Zaire's smile widens at the realization that if last night was any  
indication they will be spending long nights perfecting their love  
making with each other.

Jes stirs and opens her eyes slowly. Her head lay on his chest;  
she gently looks up toward his smiling face and those devastating  
green eyes. She smiles back and says. " Good morning, Mi Vanna."

He embraces her tightly against him and replies " Good morning,  
Mi Annja."

" Your Angel, huh?" Jes giggles. " I like the sound of that." she  
says as she snuggles her naked body close to his. She winces a little  
as she shifts her legs.

" Are you okay, Jes?" Zaire asks with concern.

Jes looks at him and says, " I'm a little sore... umm down there."  
She says as she motions with her eyes to her womanhood.

Zaire chuckles as he squeezes her gently. " That was to be  
expected. Give me a minute I'll be right back." he says as he  
reluctantly slides out of the bed. He stands and smiles at her as he  
gracefully  
walks into the refresher room.

Jes watches him move taking notice of how broad his shoulders are  
and how his muscles flow down his back to his very firm butt. She  
watches him until he disappears into the refresher. She rolls onto  
her back and smiles. Jes couldn't have asked for a better evening or  
a more understanding lover. She hears water running and wonders what  
he's up to. She feels him coming back in the Force.

Zaire emerges from the refresher with a basin and a washrag. He  
sits on the bed and dips the washrag in the steaming water. He looks  
at with a sincere smile as he says. " This should help ease the  
soreness." He gently places the hot wet rag on her womanhood and  
holds it there.

The warmth of the rag eases the soreness. Jes looks at Zaire as  
she sighs in relief she feels. The a funny thought runs through her  
mind she laughs.

" What?" he chuckles with her.

" It's nothing. Just a stupid thought." Jes replies as she  
blushes.

" No secrets, Jes. I don't want any secrets between us. I want us  
to be completely honest with each other. To share in everything." He  
says with a serious look.

" Okay but don't laugh." she says.

" I promise." Zaire replies.

" Am I always gonna be sore after we make love?" she asks.

Zaire smirks. " I don't think so; maybe the first few times." he  
takes the washrag away, wrings it out, reheats it in the basin, and  
then reapplies it on her womanhood. " You're a very passionate young  
woman. Last night was amazing." He looks at her with a loving smile.

Jes looks at him and snickers. " You're just saying that to make me  
feel at ease. I really didn't know what I was doing." as she places  
her hand on top of his.

" Yes, I know, but you gave all of yourself to the lovemaking.  
Most people in the Galaxy don't do that the first time. To tell you  
the truth, Jes, last night was the first time I ever let myself do  
the same." Zaire looks at Jes. His eyes revealing the fact that he's  
being completely honest.

Jes looks at him not knowing what to say she gently uses the  
Force to pull him to her and kisses him deeply. Again pouring all of  
herself into it. They fall into the passion again caressing each  
other, kissing deeply, and exploring each other. Then her door chime  
beeps. Jesalyn looks at the door reaching out with the Force trying  
to sense who is on the other side. She gasps and sits up quickly in  
the bed Force grabbing her skirt from the floor.

Zaire looking at her confused asks " What's the matter, Mi Annja?"

Jes looks at him frantically and says " It's the Grand master at  
the door." she says as she Force grabs his shirt from the floor and  
tosses it to him absently mindedly hitting him in the face. She  
cringes a little and apologizes then asks. " Where we suppose to be  
somewhere this morning? I didn't think we had anything to do today."  
Putting on her skirt as she opens a drawer in her dresser to get a  
sythcotton tee.

" We didn't. This was our off weekend." Zaire replies as she Force  
grabs his pants from the opposite side of her bed and slide them  
on ..........

Mara stifles her laugh by placing her hand over her mouth.

Luke looks at her and asks "What?"

" She's thinking she's in trouble. Poor girl." She replies as she  
looks at Luke raising her eyebrow quizzically and asks " You can't  
feel it in the Force?"

Luke looks down and shuffles his feet. " I'm not trying." He  
says. " I didn't want to intrude if they were.... " He falls silent  
with his reply.

Mara holds his hand and leans in to him. " I understand. It's got  
to be hard for you; she's a grown woman and your daughter. Plus you  
missed out on her whole childhood." she says as she turns from his  
side to face him. " Luke we'll take it one step at a time." she adds  
as she kisses him on his lips.

They hear the door swoosh open behind them. Mara turns  
around to see Jesalyn for the first time. The young blonde woman  
standing before her stands about an inch an a half taller than she  
does. Her general build is of a lithe but athletic body. Mara studies  
her face she looks a lot like her husband most notably her eyes.

" Initiate Zenn. How are you this morning?" Luke asks with a look  
more of concern than politeness.

Jes who is nervously biting her lower lip replies, " I'm fine  
Grandmaster. Ummm I'm sorry I missed whatever I did miss. I thought  
this was my off weekend." she adds shuffling nervously side  
to side.

" It is. You did nothing wrong. We're just glad you weren't at the  
Ball when the surprise attack by some unidentified terrorist  
happened." Luke answers back.

Jes clasps her hand to her mouth in surprise. " Is anyone hurt?"  
She asks with concern on her face and a bit of shame.

Mara looks at Luke and elbows him in the ribs somewhat gently. "  
Yes, Initiate, but that's not why we're here. We're here to make sure  
you and Initiate Lecturine are okay." Mara says politely. Jes's face  
blushes and holds a look of someone having been caught in the act.  
Mara asks, "May we come in?" adding with a reassuring look." Your not  
in trouble or anything."

Jes moves out of the way and beckons the couple in. Zaire standing  
by the window on the far side of the room. He has the same `Busted'  
look on his face. Jes motions to the one couch that is supplied to  
every dorm room. Mara sits down but Luke remains standing. Luke  
motions to Zaire to come over. Zaire complies quickly moving to Jes'  
side. They stand side by side facing the Grandmaster.

Luke looks at them and smiles " Relax. Neither of you are in any  
trouble. I'm glad you two have finally realized your feelings for  
each other." He watches both of them visibly relax. He turns to Mara  
and then looks back at the young couple. " This is my wife, Mara Jade  
Skywalker, she has brought news of a infiltrator in your class of  
Initiates; but that is not why were here. Jesalyn remember when I  
promise to use my contacts on Tatooine to find out the identity of  
your mother?"

Jes looks at Luke and says " Yes, Grandmaster." she leans into  
Zaire and grasps his hand tightly. Her nervousness and excitement  
flood into the Force as she asks. " Did you find out anything?"

" Yes. Initiate Zenn. I found out quite a bit. I would like for  
you to sit down, please; because what I have to say is...." Luke lets  
his reply trail off trying to search for the appropriate word.

" Surprising." Mara interjects with a smile. " In a good  
unexpected way. For you, Jesalyn." She pats to the empty seat beside  
her and asks, "May I call you Jesalyn?"

" My friends call me Jes. You may call me that if you would like,  
Master Skywalker." she smiles and moves with Zaire to sit on the  
couch. Her fingers interlaced in his.

" You may call me Mara, Jes." She replies. " Luke, please  
continue." she looks at her husband feeling his nervousness in the  
Force.

" Jes, your Mothers name was Cammie Darklighter. She was a native  
of Tatooine. She also was the sister to my best friend, Biggs  
Darklighter. I lost track of her after my escape from Mos Eisley, a  
week before the destruction of the Empire's first Death Star. That  
day I lost Biggs in the mission to destroy it. I tried hard to find  
her, but I became so busy in the Rebellion that it was months before  
I could start to located her." Luke pauses and looks at Jes softly.  
The looks on her face was that of shock and awe. Her blue eyes  
gleaming with tears at what he just said.

" You knew my mother?" Jes asks her voice quivering with a mix of  
grief and nervousness.

" Yes. I knew her quite well." Luke answers letting a nervous  
exhale of breath usher from his lips. Just as he starts to speak Jes  
speaks.

" Can you tell me about my mother? What she was like? What she  
looked like? Do you have a holopicture of her?" she nervously fires  
the rapid succession of questions at him. Her heart is on overdrive.  
To her she's not asking the questions fast enough. She tried so hard  
to find out about her mother when she was younger. To fill the void  
that just seem to be there after her adoptive parents told her that  
she wasn't their daughter by birth. The Zenns were kind and loving,  
but they couldn't give her the sense of self that she needed. " Was  
she a Jedi?" was the last question she asked. It was the most  
important question to her. Her mother had to be. It would explain  
why she was Force sensitive.

Luke looks at Jes. Sensing in the Force her reasoning for all the  
rapidly fired questions. He looks at her lovingly. The way a Father  
looks at inquisitive child and is overjoyed at the fact that his  
child is thirsting for his knowledge and insight. " Yes to all your  
questions except the last one, Jes," he replies then seeing the  
confusion on her face that the answer brings about. " Your mother was  
quite a unique woman. You remind me of her in a lot of ways.  
Beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, and carefree. You have her  
nose and lips." Luke says with a smile.

" Then how is it that I'm Force sensitive, Grandmaster?" Jes asks  
fully focused on him but squeezing Zaire hand tighter than she  
intends it.

" Well, Jes that is were it becomes ... Surprising." Luke  
stutters . " Obviously if your mother wasn't a Jedi then your..."

" My father was." Jes interjects then realizing she interrupted  
the Grandmaster rudely she says " I'm sorry, Grandmaster."

"No need to apologize, Jes, but not was... is a Jedi." Luke says as  
he pulls the Datapad containing the DNA comparison of her blood and  
his.

" My Father is alive and a Jedi? Who is he?" she asks excitedly.

Mara who has sat quietly shifts on the couch toward Jes and wraps  
her arm around her shoulders with a reassuring pat on her left  
shoulder and says " Your gonna need to take a deep breath, Jes. This  
is going to be a real shocker."

Jes looks at Mara quizzically. " Why, Mara?" Then it hits her. The  
revelation hit like being slammed into a durasteel wall by a charging  
Bantha. She looks at Luke. Her eyes widen as both her hands clasp her  
mouth the dropped wide open in shock. Her blue eyes filled with  
streaming tears.

Luke moves toward Jes and kneels before her placing his hand on  
her knee in one fluid graceful motion. " It's true, Jesalyn, I am  
your Father."

Zaire looks at Jes his eyes filled with tears of joy for his  
lover. Thinking to himself this was probably more joy than she has  
had in awhile. He was glad that he could be apart of it. He looks at  
the Grandmaster and says " Maybe I should go and let you three get to  
know each other better."

Jes looks at Zaire " No, Mi Vanna, they obviously know were  
together. You're as much apart of my life as they will be, I hope." she  
says as looks at both Mara then Luke.

" Yes, Zaire, please stay. I need to get to know you better since  
My Daughter is in love with you." Luke adds with a reassuring smile.

The next few hours are filled with questions and answers. Laughter  
and tears of joy. Promises are made and a familial relationship is  
forged. They all collectively moved the discussion to Luke and Mara's  
apartment in the Temple. Jesalyn was introduced to her half-brother,  
Ben. The connection between them was instantaneous. The five year old  
took to her like mynocks take to energy couplings. When dinner time  
arrives Luke asks Zaire to accompany him to get take out. Mara takes  
Ben, who has fallen asleep in Jes lap to him to his room.

Jes stands up and walks over to the sliding transparisteel doors  
that lead outside to a balcony of her newly found Fathers apartment.  
She opens the door and walks out to the rail of the balcony taking in  
the awesome Coruscanti sunset. She cradles herself in her arms  
thinking about how wonderful these last few days have been.

" Beautiful view isn't it?" Mara asks

" Yes, Mara, it is." she replies as she turns to the red headed  
woman.

Mara studies the young woman. She's so much like her husband it is  
almost scary. She moves other beside Jes resting back on the railing  
with her hands on either side of her. " You know if you need to talk  
about anything I'll always be here to listen?" Mara asks.

Jes smirks at her. " Anything?" she replies.

"Yes. Anything." Mara replies with a smirk of her own. " So talk  
already." she says with a laugh.

Jes blushes as she replies " Well last night was my first time...  
you know?"

Mara smiles and nods." So you had never made love with a man  
before?" she asks.

" No." Jes replies, " It was so romantic though I almost blew it."

" How do you mean?" Mara asks

Jes looks at Mara with an embarrassed look on her face. " Really  
didn't know what I was doing and when things got heated I got so  
nervous I wasn't sure I could go through with it."

" Well obviously you did. So what's the problem?" Mara asks placing  
her hand on top of Jes' on the railing.

" He did most of the lovemaking. I mean I had to follow his lead.  
I dunno. I'm not making any sense am I?" She asks with signs of being  
flustered.

" You're making perfect sense. You want to know how to contribute to  
the lovemaking. It's only natural to feel that way with someone you  
love who is more experienced." Mara says reassuringly. 

_" I have something that might help......_


End file.
